Missed Chances
by Sun-diva
Summary: Title re-named .You should say what’s on your mind, 'cause you may never have another chance. Oneshot. NaruHina


**Title: **I Want To Tell Him So Bad

**Author:** Sun-diva

**Summary: **Naruto & Hinata. You should say what's on your mind, cuz you may never have another chance.

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing(s): **Naruto and Hinata

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**We're at the Academy…**

I glanced at the boy sitting next to me. He wasn't paying very much attention to what Iruka-sensei was saying. I knew it would have its consequences later. Naruto was my so-called "best friend". I spared another glance at him ... short, blond, spiky hair. I wished he was mine. But Naruto didn't notice me like that. I knew it.

After class Naruto walked up to me, grinning. He asked me for the notes he had missed the day before. I handed them to him.

"Thanks!" He said "Wanna go to Ichiraku's?"

"Sorry, Naruto. I have to train." I replied.

"That's ok, Hinata! Do your best!" Naruto told, smiling, and ran off in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen Place, waving at me as he left. I watched he go.

I wanted to tell Naruto. I want him to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love him, but I'm too shy to tell him. And I don't know why...

**We're Genin now...**

My phone rang. On the other end was Naruto, he was in tears. Mumbling on and on about how his love had broken his heart. He asked me to come over because he didn't want to be alone.

So I did.

As I sat next to Naruto on the sofa, I stared at him with his soft, light blue eyes. I wished he was mine. After 2 hours, a movie, and 3 bowls of ramen, he decided to go to sleep. Naruto looked at me. He murmured "Thanks."

I wanted to tell him. I want him to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love him but I'm too shy to tell him. And I don't know why.

The day before the Konoha Festival, Naruto walked up to me.

"Hey, Hinata! My date is sick," he told me. "She's not going to go. Well, I don't have a date and when we were still in the Academy, we made a promise that if neither of us had dates ... We'd go together just as "best friends".

And so we did.

**It's the night of the Konoha Festival…**

After the Festival was over, Naruto walked me home. We were standing at the front door step of my house. I looked at him. He smiled widely at me. I wanted him to be mine. But he doesn't think of me like that ... and I know it.

Then he said, "I had the best time. Thanks!" He folded his arms and put them behind his head. "Well, see ya tomorrow!" he said walking off.

I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know that I don't want to be "just friends". I love him but I'm just too shy. And I don't know why.

**Naruto's just become the 6th Hokage...**

A day passed ... and then some weeks … and then a couple months … and then a few years. Before I could blink, we had grown up. I watched Naruto achieve his childhood dream and become Hokage.

I wanted him to be mine. But he doesn't think of me that way. And I know it.

After the ceremony, Naruto came to me in his Hokage uniform. He grinned as I hugged him. Naruto patted my head and said "You're my best friend! Thanks!" And he gave me a hug.

I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know that I wanted to be more than "just friends". I love him but I'm too shy. And I don't know why.

**It's a few years later...**

Now I sit in the pews of the church, a church that Naruto is getting in. I watched him say "I do." and walk off to his new life, married to another girl.

I wanted him to be mine. But he didn't see me like that. And I knew it.

But before he left, Naruto came to me and said "Hinata, you came! Thanks!" He gave me a big hug.

I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know that I didn't want to be "just friends". I love him but I'm just too shy. And I don't know why …

**Years passed...**

I looked down at the coffin of a boy who used to be my "best friend". At the service they read a diary entry he had wrote in his genin years. This is what it said:

_"I look at her. Wishing she was mine, but she doesn't notice me like that. And I know it. I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to know, that I don't want to be "just friends". I love her but I'm just too shy. And I don't know why. I wish she would tell me she loved me."_

"I wish I did too..." I thought to myself and I cried.

---

_REMEMBER THAT SOMETIMES IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE HARD TO SAY WHAT YOU THINK, BUT SOMETIMES IT'S WAY WORSE NOT TO..._

Yeah, so my second fanfic!! W00T! Oddly enough, this fanfic was inspired by a chain mail.

Anyway, please review! No flames though! If you didn't like this fanfic, please keep that to yourself! Thankies!

Peace out,

≈Sun-diva≈


End file.
